


Дар Жизни

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pathologic, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В маленькой степной столице один из Гонтов некогда проиграл в карты фамильное кольцо...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дар Жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: bocca_chiusa  
> Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды fandom Ice-Pick Lodge 2013

Раздался резкий гудок, и Геллерт, вскочив, ударился лбом о край книги.

Поезд тронулся, Альбус невозмутимо отодвинул книгу и продолжил читать, а Геллерт на пару секунд призадумался: уйти ему всё-таки на свою полку или остаться лежать на дамблдоровских коленях. В конце концов он выбрал второй вариант: так было удобнее мешать Альбусу. Тот, правда, на все провокации старательно не вёлся. Настолько старательно, что Геллерт, ничего не добившись, заснул. Однако не в его правилах было уступать какой-то там книге, поэтому сейчас он просто выхватил её из рук и отшвырнул на столик. Альбус с укоризной посмотрел на него, но потом улыбнулся.

— Ладно, признаюсь, книга была скучной.

— Конечно, она же магловская, — проигнорировав ещё один полный укоризны взгляд, Геллерт поудобнее устроился на коленях и продолжил: — Зачем ты вообще стал её читать?

— Я давно ничего не читал на русском и, боюсь, уже подзабыл язык.

— Ну и что, я прекрасно говорю по-русски.

— Честно говоря, мне просто надоело улыбаться в такт твоим речам в Будапеште, Варне, Праге, Вроцлаве...

Геллерт демонстративно загибал пальцы, и когда Альбус замолчал, добавил:

— Ты ещё забыл Нови-Сад, Сплит и...

Полушутливый толчок в плечо заставил Геллерта замолчать.

Хотя Альбус и никогда не показывал, но то, что Геллерт знает намного больше языков, его задевало. У Альбуса вообще была какая-то нездоровая склонность к изучению языков, и Геллерт иногда подшучивал, что тот войдёт в историю как сумасшедший старикашка, который умер, схлопотав сердечный приступ, потому что не смог выучить юбилейный двухсотый язык.

Для самого Геллерта знание языков являлось не поводом для гордости, а суровой необходимостью. Немецкий — чтобы бороться, английский — чтобы сбежать, венгерский — чтобы жить. Большинство же славянских языков он выучил в Дурмстранге, чтобы точно знать: желают ли тебе доброго утра или насылают проклятие.

Поэтому Геллерт не видел ничего оскорбительного в том, что и в этот раз разговаривать будет исключительно он. Однако Альбус, похоже, считал иначе и теперь вторые сутки подряд повторял язык, который непонятно когда и зачем выучил.

— И всё-таки не думаю, что Воскрешающий камень находится в этом Городе-на-Горхоне, — кажется, Геллерт опять начал дремать, так что Альбус заговорил как нельзя кстати.

— Может и нет, — Геллерт пожал плечами, — но мы ничего не потеряем, если проверим. К тому же слишком подозрительное совпадение: Гонт в губернской столице проигрывает в карты кольцо, в котором предположительно мог быть камень, — в маленьком городке этой же губернии появляется долгожитель.

— По магловским меркам, — заметил Альбус.

— Откуда бы в такой глуши взяться магу!

На это Альбус ничего не ответил и отвернулся к окну, будто там было что-то хоть сколько-нибудь интересное. Впрочем, он действительно излишне восхищался природой: вековыми кронами дубов, голубым небом, облаками, похожими на драконов. Геллерт же в такие минуты думал лишь о том, что мерзкий жёлудь упирается ему в ягодицу, и через пару секунд укладывал на лопатки Альбуса. Тому жёлуди не мешали никогда.

Но сейчас за окнами проплывала степь, и Геллерт был твёрдо уверен, что пожухлую осеннюю траву и серые облака не сочтёт привлекательными даже такой романтик, как Альбус.

Геллерт перестал играться с рыжей прядью волос своего любовника и резко дёрнул её.

Альбус вскрикнул, но от окна отвернулся, чего Геллерт и добивался.

— Ты ведёшь себя в точности как моя сестра.

— Опять? Уже год прошёл, но всё равно нет и дня, чтобы ты не заговорил о своей сестре, — любое напоминание об Ариане почему-то сильно раздражало его. Вероятно, потому, что именно из-за неё их поездка едва не сорвалась. — Поверь, Батильда прекрасно позаботится о ней, потому что больше, чем сумасшедших и сироток, она любит сумасшедших сироток. Не зря же я её любимый племянник.

И, не давая Альбусу ответить, быстро перевернулся, подмял под себя Альбуса и, нависнув сверху, замер в паре дюймов от его губ.

— Что, теперь тоже сравнишь со своей сестрой?

Альбус покраснел и попытался отстраниться, но заблестевшие в предвкушении глаза выдавали его с лихвой.

— Нас могут увидеть.

— Так даже интереснее.

***

Город-на-Горхоне, как и все маленькие города, оказался пресным и скучным. Здесь не было оживлённых рынков, не раздавались крики мальчишек, торгующих газетами, не мчались конки по мостовым, суетно не сновали люди, спешащие по своим делам. Нет, в Городе были только ряды одинаковых домов, пустые бутылки под ногами, пыльный воздух и странный гул, от которого болела голова.

Геллерт не любил маленькие города. Сам он предпочитал либо шумные столицы, либо уединенные замки, а всё иное — не признавал.

Альбус же, наоборот, заинтересованно оглядывался по сторонам, словно стараясь приметить каждую мелочь. Но это не казалось Геллерту удивительным: в сравнении с той деревней, в которой Альбус жил, этот город был великолепен.

Они, каждые пять минут сверяясь с картой, уже перешли мост и, пройдя мимо какого-то особняка, выяснили, что источником надоевшего гула являлся самый обыкновенный псевдоготический собор, сильно похожий на тот, в который Геллерта таскал отец, когда в воскресное утро не мучился похмельем или не трахал очередную размалёванную шлюху.

Город нравился Геллерту всё меньше и меньше, поэтому он уже обдумывал, как бы побыстрее найти Воскрешающий камень и уехать отсюда, когда Альбус дёрнул его за рукав и воскликнул:

— Смотри!

Геллерт послушно посмотрел и увидел нечто странное. Прямо перед ним в утренней дымке возвышался огромный несуразный улей. Основание у этого улья было настолько тонким, что Геллерту на миг показалось, будто он сейчас рухнет прямо на них с Альбусом, а когда они превратятся в две кровавые лепёшки, над ними будут летать обеспокоенные пчёлы. Но, присмотревшись, он понял, что улей этот стоит далеко и, судя по всему, прочно. Зачем кому-то понадобилось возводить улей в этом степном городке, Геллерт не знал, однако в других маленьких городках вершиной творческой мысли были только памятники императорам, так что, мысленно накинув Городу пару баллов, Геллерт произнёс:

— Интересно, что это?

— Похоже на розу.

— На улей.

— Красота — в глазах смотрящего.

— Зато пчёлы производят мёд.

Альбус усмехнулся, завершив тем самым беседу, и они решили на время забыть об улье и заняться насущными проблемами.

Где обитал Симон, тот самый долгожитель, они в итоге нашли, но, побродив по приусадебному участку, так и не поняли, в какой из трёх домов нужно зайти. Тогда, рассудив, что глава семьи наверняка предпочтет дом с лучшим видом, а лучшим видом всегда считался вид на реку, они решили зайти в крайний из домов.

Дверь им открыл черноволосый мужчина лет сорока, что несколько разочаровало Геллерта: тот никак не мог быть Симоном Каиным. Но, поразмыслив, он решил, что вряд ли Симон в столь почтенном возрасте сам встречает гостей.

— Здравствуйте! Извините за беспокойство, но мы бы хотели встретиться с господином Симоном Каиным, — проговорил Альбус с таким ужасным акцентом, что Геллерт едва сдержал усмешку.

Впрочем, скорбное выражение лица открывшего им мужчины не располагало к веселью, и Геллерт помрачнел, смутно догадываясь, что они пришли весьма не вовремя.

— И вы? — глухо спросил мужчина и, не дожидаясь ответа, развернулся, показывая, чтобы они шли следом.

В комнате, где они очутились, помимо черноволосого мужчины оказался ещё один, помоложе, наверняка сын, и седовласый старик в парчовом халате. Старик этот должен был быть Симоном, но чутьё подсказывало Геллерту, что как раз Симона среди собравшихся и нет.

Старик слегка кивнул головой и заговорил:

— Добро пожаловать...

— ...Мистер Геллерт Гриндевальд и мистер Альбус Дамблдор, студенты, изучаем медицину.

— Рад знакомству, — произнёс старик, хотя выражение лица его твердило об обратном.

— Позвольте представить: бакалавр медицинских наук, известный столичный учёный, Даниил Данковский. Думаю, вам, как медикам, будет интересно пообщаться, — старик повернулся в сторону молодого человека.

Геллерт тоже повернулся и, спустя несколько секунд, решил, что ему с бакалавром Данковским будет точно неинтересно общаться.

Этот Данковский очень напоминал выскочек из Дурмстранга. Надменное выражение лица, щегольские тряпки и много пустых званий. С такими людьми Геллерт был знаком, таких людей он терпеть не мог, и из-за таких людей его вышвырнули из Дурмстранга. Впрочем, об этом он не жалел: повеселился он тогда знатно.

Вот и Данковский, вместо того чтобы обернуться и хотя бы попытаться изобразить приветствие, продолжал истуканом стоять на месте, нервно постукивая ногой.

Старик же не обратил на это внимания и продолжил представлять собравшихся:

— Виктор, мой и покойного Симона брат. Меня же зовут Георгий.

Последнюю фразу Геллерт не услышал. Да и как звали старика, было уже неважно. Симон был мёртв.

Геллерт давно уже не чувствовал такого разочарования. До этого всё, что для другого было бы трагедией жизни, он воспринимал как шаг на пути к заветной цели — Дарам Смерти. А теперь, когда они с Альбусом объездили полконтинента, чтобы узнать, где может находиться Воскрешающий камень, выяснилось, что его обладатель умер. Обладатель. Воскрешающего. Камня. Умер. Для Геллерта это значило одно: камня здесь не было никогда.

Альбус меж тем вежливо выражал сочувствие, попутно выведывая обстоятельства смерти, но разговор в конце концов зашёл в тупик, и им тонко намекнули, что пора уходить. Повторного намёка они ждать не стали.

Оказавшись на улице, Геллерт не сдержался и витиевато выругался. Альбус лишь задумчиво стоял, покачиваясь с пяток на носки.

Наконец, чуть успокоившись, Геллерт решил, что не стоит больше тратить время понапрасну:

— Пойдём на вокзал, узнаем, когда отходит обратный поезд.

Альбус, однако, уходить не торопился, а, наоборот, поманил Геллерта к себе.

— А что если камень до сих пор здесь?

— Симон умер, значит, камня у него не было.

Альбус покачал головой.

— Да, но вспомни сказку. Средний брат использовал камень не для себя, а для любимой. В книгах также говорилось, что обладатели камня не только возвращали мёртвых, но и поддерживали жизнь в больных. То есть использовали не для себя. Поэтому, возможно, Симон даже не знал о существовании камня...

— ...И кто-то из его дражайших братьев сначала поддерживал в нём жизнь, а потом решил, что хватит, пора на покой, и старик скончался.

Альбус в недоумении уставился на Геллерта, видимо, не зная, как реагировать, но потом неожиданно рассмеялся.

— Ты как всегда неподражаем.

— Маглы бывают злы, — улыбнулся Геллерт в ответ.

— Некоторые волшебники тоже, — нахмурился Альбус, и Геллерт, почувствовав, что разговор перетекает в неправильное русло, решил сменить тему:

— Тогда решено, остаёмся и выясняем всё о Каиных. И камне, соответственно.

Альбус кивнул, и они уже собрались было идти искать жильё, как вдруг к ним подошёл бакалавр и ледяным тоном произнёс:

— Мне сообщили, что Симона тоже убил студент-медик. И если вы в этом замешаны, если вы...

— Нет, — спокойно сказал Альбус.

Бакалавр опешил, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— В любом случае, вам лучше не вставать у меня на пути.

Геллерт учтиво отошёл в сторону и показал рукой, что путь бакалавра вполне свободен. Тот сильнее сжал ручку саквояжа, но ничего не ответил и ушёл прочь.

Геллерт задумчиво смотрел ему вслед, а когда тот скрылся из виду, изрёк:

— Типичный магл. Знаю я пару заклинаний...

Альбус его самым наглым образом перебил:

— Я верю, но давай лучше найдём жильё. Спать ужасно хочется.

Геллерт хотел было возразить, но понял, что его тоже клонит в сон, а потому подхватил чемодан и пошёл вслед за Альбусом.

***

Проснулся Геллерт, когда на улице уже было темно. Он свесился с кровати, достал из кармана пиджака часы и выяснил, что уже девять вечера. Проспать целый день в планы Геллерта явно не входило. К тому же Альбус уже встал и куда-то ушёл, даже не соизволив разбудить его. Так что Геллерт быстро оделся и спустился вниз.

К его удивлению, Альбус либо никуда не уходил, либо уже вернулся. Во всяком случае, сейчас он сидел за столом и чинно попивал чай, беседуя с хозяйкой дома, Юлией Люричевой.

Вообще то, что они нашли, где остановиться, оказалось большим счастьем. Дело в том, что в этом городе не было ни гостиниц, ни отелей, ни даже самых захудалых постоялых дворов. А местные жители на вопрос, нельзя ли где снять комнату на неделю, молча захлопывали двери.

Нет, Геллерт понимал, что они были иностранцами, и что горожане иностранцев вряд ли видели хотя бы раз в жизни. Но даже в глухих сербских деревнях, где местное население состояло из овец и пары древних стариков, проблем с ночлегом не возникало. Здесь же, скорее всего, им пришлось бы ночевать, раскинув палатку посреди степи, если бы одна маленькая девочка не сказала, что «у тёти Юлии частенько останавливались всякие учёные господа».

«Тётя Юлия», хотя и показалась Геллерту несколько странной, с радостью приняла двух иностранных студентов и, когда показывала им их комнату, уже успела надоесть с расспросами об университете. Геллерт даже порадовался, что Альбус знал русский: сам он в магловских университетах разбирался крайне плохо.

С другой стороны, расспросы были небольшой платой за просторную комнату на втором этаже, которую им предоставили, так что Геллерт вполне мог их потерпеть. Зато вот терпеть то, что Альбус из соображений приличия собрался спать на разложенном на полу матраце, который Юлия любезно предоставила, поскольку кровать была всего одна, его совершенно не устраивало. Поэтому он, несмотря на сопротивление, затащил Альбуса на кровать и убедительно объяснил, что если кто-то зайдёт, то они скажут, что на полу просто было холодно. Или вообще сотрут память.

Но, судя по тому, как они с Альбусом мило разговаривали, Юлия в комнату не заходила.

— Добрый вечер, — Геллерт наконец решил обратить внимание на себя, прошёл в столовую и сел за стол.

Юлия налила ему чашку чая, а Альбус бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Так они некоторое время молча пили чай, пока Альбус вдруг не отставил чашку в сторону и произнёс:

— Недавно заходил бакалавр Данковский. В городе чума.

***

— Причиной бубонной чумы является бактерия Yersinia pestis. Переносится блохами, паразитирующими на крысах. В магомире чума последний раз зафиксирована в тысяча шестьсот шестьдесят пятом году. Уничтожена в тысяча шестьсот шестьдесят шестом Уолдриком Файерстоуном, известным также тем, что во время изобретения зелья от чумы подпалил свой дом, что стало причиной пожара, названного маглами Великим лондонским.

Альбус откинулся на спинку кресла, устало вздохнул и потёр виски.

— И что нам это даёт? — Геллерт уже полчаса нервно расхаживал по комнате взад-вперёд. Вся эта ситуация выводила его из себя. Настолько, что вчера он, задумавшись, чуть было не зашёл в один из заражённых кварталов, и только окрик охранника заставил его остановиться.

Заражённые кварталы, надо сказать, выглядели жутко. Даже для Геллерта, который в дурмстранговских тёмномагических книгах насмотрелся иллюстраций с освежёванными и четвертованными людьми. Но одно дело иллюстрации, а другое — кровавая плесень на домах, зловонные больные в балахонах и мерзкие чёрные крысы. Всё это было реальным. Один раз он даже видел, как больной вывалился из окна дома, а потом, корчась на земле, раздирал у себя на теле гноящиеся нарывы. Тогда Геллерта стошнило в ближайшую урну. Впрочем, об этом он никому не сказал, даже Альбусу: Геллерта Гриндевальда не могло тошнить от вида крови и гноя.

Однако после этого случая он ещё раз убедился в том, что из города надо было убираться, и как можно быстрее. Он даже предлагал Альбусу остановиться в соседнем городе, а сюда каждый день аппарировать, но тот сказал, что, во-первых, постоянно аппарировать на такие расстояния довольно рискованно, а во-вторых, их внезапные исчезновения и появления могут вызвать ненужные подозрения.

Так что оставалось только одно: поскорее найти Воскрешающий камень и уехать. А в этом-то и заключалась главная проблема. За прошедшие три дня они не продвинулись в поисках камня ни на йоту. Собрав все факты, слухи и сплетни о Каиных, они лишь выяснили, что Каиных в городе все уважали, особенно Симона, который считался у местных кем-то вроде колдуна. Это говорило, скорее, в пользу того, что камень у Симона имелся, но где именно его искать сейчас, по-прежнему было неясно, а просто обыскать всё в Горнах мешала болезнь, из-за которой никто из Каиных не покидал своих домов.

К тому же Альбус всё больше и больше занимался самой болезнью, а не Воскрешающим камнем, что Геллерта раздражало. Он считал, что не время сейчас играть в милосердие и пытаться спасти захудалый магловский городок. А то, что сам он накладывал на агонизирующих больных сонные чары, Геллерт предпочитал считать не милосердием, а последней данью живого умирающему. Пусть даже этот умирающий и магл.

— А ничего не даёт, — голос Альбуса вывел Геллерта из раздумий. — Бакалавр Данковский сообщил, что болезнь в городе — не бубонная чума, а какая-то неизвестная её разновидность. Так что, даже если я узнаю рецепт зелья Файерстоуна, оно не поможет.

При словах «бакалавр Данковский» у Геллерта ощутимо заныли зубы, но вдруг его посетила забавная мысль, и он усмехнулся.

— А если бы помогло, ты бы попытался его изготовить?

Альбус удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Да.

— И тем самым нарушил бы Статут о Секретности! Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но волшебники именно из-за Статута после тысяча шестьсот восемьдесят девятого не помогали маглам справляться с чумой и другими болезнями.

— Не ошибаешься, — кивнул Альбус и встал с кресла. — Статут вообще сильно тормозит развитие обеих цивилизаций.

— Особенно магической, — подтвердил Геллерт. Настроение его резко улучшилось: теперь блажь Альбуса — спасти город — могла сыграть им на руку. Что могло лучше продемонстрировать маглам могущество магии, как не спасение от смерти?

Впрочем, сам Геллерт ввязываться в это и изображать благодетеля не хотел: у Альбуса подобные вещи всегда получались лучше. Его же целью был Воскрешающий камень и только. Так что Геллерт, глядя, как Альбус повязывает перед зеркалом шейный платок, решил, что сейчас самое время наведаться к Марии Каиной. По слухам, она часто спала днём, поэтому, накинув мантию-невидимку, можно было спокойно осмотреть дом. Если же она не спала... Что ж, палочка всегда была при Геллерте.

Геллерт натянул пиджак и теперь методично перерывал чемодан в поисках свёртка с мантией Певерелла, пока Альбус не похлопал его по плечу. Геллерт обернулся и увидел, что в руках Альбус держит как раз ту самую мантию, которую он усердно искал.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Геллерт, досадуя на себя за забывчивость. — Пойдёшь со мной?

— К Каиным?

Геллерт кивнул, а потом пояснил:

— К Марии. Говорят, она часто спит днём, и я подумал...

Альбус улыбнулся и покачал головой:

— Каждый раз, когда ты предлагаешь вломиться к кому-нибудь в дом, я чувствую себя разбойником с большой дороги. Хотя пора бы и привыкнуть...

— То есть ты не идёшь?

— То есть я в очередной раз пытаюсь привыкнуть.

Геллерт рассмеялся и, весело насвистывая что-то, вышел из дома. Альбус шёл рядом и продолжал улыбаться. Сквозь тучи пробивались тёплые лучи солнца, над головой кружили ярко-оранжевые листья, и Геллерту казалось, будто он возвратился на год назад. Когда они с Альбусом только начали своё путешествие. Когда кричали из окон поездов, сидели в библиотеках, купались в фонтанах и исходили пол-Европы. Когда он ругался с Альбусом в Дрездене, долгими ночами любил в Турине и отсасывал прямо посреди площади Ам-Хоф, а потом выслушивал стенания Альбуса о том, как не вовремя поднялся ветер и задрал мантию-невидимку. Когда...

Альбус протянул ему защитную маску. Сам он уже надел точно такую же и больше не улыбался. Солнце перестало светить, листья — гнили на земле, а воздух вокруг наполнялся смрадом и отзвуками стонов. Они шли рядом с заражённым кварталом.

К дому Марии они подходили в полной тишине. И Геллерт даже вздрогнул, когда от соседнего дерева донеслось:

— Совсем дурной, ойнон? По заражённым домам таблетки проверять — надо же додуматься! Таблетки те неизвестно ещё подействуют или нет, а болезнь наверняка бьёт.

— По-твоему, лучше позволить девушкам рисковать собой? Хотя чего я жду от человека, который распотрошил горожанку прямо посреди улицы!

— Дурак ты, ойнон. Её ведь...

— Я тороплюсь. Мне ещё надо подготовить изолятор.

Прямо на них выбежал разозлённый бакалавр Данковский. Они с Альбусом обменялись сухим приветствием, а Геллерт сделал вид, что крайне увлечён разглядыванием циферблата часов и никакого бакалавра не видит, дерево же договорило:

— ...бритвенник зарезал. Она всё равно мертва, а органы нужны, чтобы с болезнью бороться, — и превратилось в угрюмого высоченного степняка, который прошёл мимо них, не здороваясь и даже не пытаясь при этом отвлечься на циферблат. Впрочем, у Артемия Бураха, а именно так звали степняка, была дурная привычка не здороваться с ними вовсе. Во всяком случае, утром второго дня, когда они с Альбусом впервые увидели его у бакалавра, Бурах тоже был не особо приветлив и всем своим видом демонстрировал, что им следует поскорее убраться отсюда и как можно дальше. Геллерт после этого ещё некоторое время раздумывал, ксенофоб ли Бурах или его в детстве просто часто роняли с кровати, и даже почти спросил об этом, но потом передумал: Данковский куда как живее реагировал на поддразнивания. Да и кулаки у него были поменьше...

— Нас, кажется, заметили, — недовольно проговорил Геллерт, когда степняк окончательно скрылся из виду.

— Или мы их, — отметил Альбус, лукаво глядя куда-то вдаль. — Думаю, что они оба уже про нас забыли, так что давай решать, кто пойдёт к Марии: вместе под мантией мы скрываемся с большим трудом.

Вопрос был риторическим, потому что оба прекрасно знали: Альбус не любил забираться в чужие дома, Геллерт — стоять на стрёме и гадать, что происходит внутри. Так что теперь Альбус чинно сидел на лавочке и делал вид, что читает книгу, а Геллерт накинул мантию-невидимку и осторожно отворил заклинанием дверь...

Мария спала. Раскинувшись на кушетке, она мерно дышала, и лишь ресницы её чуть подрагивали, а пальцы сжимали свисающую бахрому подушек. Геллерт постоял ещё немного у дверей, а потом, удостоверившись, что Мария спит крепко, подошёл к столу. Он давно убедился, что сложнее всего найти вещь, спрятанную в самом очевидном месте. А самым очевидным местом для кольца, безусловно, являлись шкатулки с украшениями. Мало кто обратит внимание на одно кольцо среди ещё десятка подобных. Даже если кольцо это с Воскрешающим камнем.

Однако шкатулки заканчивались, кольца — не обнаруживалось, и Геллерт нервничал всё больше и больше, пока, перерывая очередной ворох женских безделушек, не порвал жемчужные бусы. Бусинки со стуком рассыпались по полу, Мария вздрогнула, а Геллерт, заметив это, неожиданно сообразил, что найти кольцо можно будет и не копаясь во множестве коробочек. С помощью легилименции.

Конечно, проникать в сознание спящего без должного опыта не рекомендовалось. Конечно, проникать в сознание спящего не рекомендовалось вообще. Но Геллерта мало волновали рекомендации школьных учебников, а уж к советам преподавателя защиты от тёмных сил, чей мыслеблок рассыпался под натиском словно песчаный домик, он прислушиваться точно не собирался.

Применив «Репаро» и отправив бусы обратно в коробку, Геллерт подошёл к Марии.

Он немного нервничал, хотя ни за что бы не признался в этом. Но невольно на ум приходили рассказы о волшебниках, которые не смогли выпутаться из чужих снов сами, а когда им пришли на помощь, было уже поздно: разум повредился, и всю оставшуюся жизнь они лишь блаженно улыбались другим душевнобольным. Силу сновидений недооценивать не стоило.

Геллерт потряс головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли, и взмахнул палочкой.

Первое, что он почувствовал: в сознании Марии было жарко. Геллерт физически ощущал, как полыхает всё вокруг, иссушает кожу, заставляет слезиться глаза, будто он попал в жерло вулкана. Сознание Марии непостижимым образом влияло на его собственное, а это было неправильно и даже опасно. Поэтому Геллерт одновременно расслабился, перестав сопротивляться вторжению, чтобы в ту же секунду выставить блок и выкинуть чужой разум из своего собственного.

Теперь он смог открыть глаза.

Мысли Марии были хаотичны. Он попытался добраться до тех, которые так или иначе связаны с Симоном, но они не поддавались, не складывались в целостную картинку, ускользали и яростно обжигали, когда Геллерт силой пытался раскрыть их. Он мог бы поклясться, что у Марии отменные способности к окклюменции, если бы точно не знал: у маглов таких способностей не бывает. Однако воспоминания по-прежнему не поддавались, и Геллерт просто решил посмотреть сон, надеясь, что хоть так что-то узнает.

Во сне маленькая девочка шла через степь к матери. Мать стояла неподалёку и звала её, но девочка всё никак не могла дойти. Дикие травы с каждым её шагом становились всё выше и выше, опутывали ноги, преграждали путь стеной. Девочка плакала, кричала, в кровь исцарапывала руки, но упорно шла на зов. Платье было разорвано, девочка из последних сил переставляла ноги, и вот она уже почти дошла и, радостно улыбаясь, протянула к матери руки. Та, откинув со лба чёрную прядь, протянула руки в ответ... Но как только их пальцы соприкоснулись, мать безумно рассмеялась, а девочка закричала. Девочку стало засасывать внутрь собственной матери. Травы по-прежнему цеплялись за ноги, но больше не могли удержать. Женщина всё так же бешено смеялась, раскинув руки и подставив лицо ветру, словно не замечала, что забирает обратно в себя своё дитя. Вокруг плясал огонь, отгораживая девочку и мать от степи. А потом девочка исчезла, а женщина вспыхнула алым пламенем, и через мгновенье из горстки пепла взлетела в небо чёрная ворона.

Кажется, Мария плакала. Геллерт не мог точно понять, потому что её мысли окончательно спутались и теперь беспорядочно мельтешили перед глазами. Чьи-то похороны; девочка из сна открывает подарок под ёлкой; старик глядит на чертежи; черноволосая женщина забавы ради стреляет в какого-то бродягу; покойница в алом платье; снова старец; слепящий свет, много слепящего света... крик феникса.

Геллерта выкинуло из сна, и он взмахнул палочкой, окончательно прерывая связь.

По комнате летал патронус Альбуса, а это значило, что к дому кто-то идёт. Поэтому Геллерт завернулся в мантию и аппарировал как раз в тот момент, когда в дверь постучали.

Спустя пару минут он уже сидел на скамейке рядом с Альбусом и мило улыбался проходившей мимо девушке. Когда та наконец ушла, он повернулся к Альбусу и ответил на немой вопрос в его глазах:

— Ничего.

Альбус вздохнул, убрал книгу и поднялся со скамейки. Геллерт встал следом, и они молча пошли обратно. Рассказывать об увиденном в сознании Марии он пока не хотел, а Альбус, всегда прекрасно чувствовавший его настроение, с вопросами не лез, знал, что если Геллерт захочет, расскажет сам.

Поэтому они медленно шли вдоль мостовой, обсуждая всякие пустяки, и за разговором не заметили, как стемнело и усилился ветер.

Геллерт, глядя, как развеваются на ветру волосы Альбуса, вдруг пожалел, что тот всегда собирает их в хвост ленточкой. Повинуясь сиюминутному порыву, он протянул руку к волосам, чтобы развязать ленту... и резко отдёрнул её: из-за угла раздался чей-то полувскрик-полувсхлип.

Они с Альбусом одновременно вытащили палочки и быстро завернули за угол.

Бородатый мужик в потрёпанной красной жилетке перебрасывал нож из руки в руку и, ухмыляясь, двигался прямо на худенькую девчушку лет четырнадцати на вид. Геллерт уже собирался запустить в мужика каким-нибудь заклинанием, когда девчушка вдруг взмахнула руками, а в следующую секунду мужик судорожно схватился за горло и упал замертво. Девчушка же мельком посмотрела на него и побежала дальше.

Альбус, оглядевшись, подошёл к мужчине, проверил заклинанием, пощупал пульс и посветил палочкой в глаза, а потом прошептал:

— Мёртв.

Только что какая-то малолетняя девчонка одним взмахом рук убила человека. За пару секунд. Без палочки. Геллерт нервно засмеялся.

— А ещё говорят, что не каждый маг способен освоить Аваду. Ха! Какой-то девчонке даже палочки не потребовалось!

Альбус ничего не ответил и лишь стоял, задумчиво закусив губу. А потом взял Геллерта под локоть и потащил к дому Люричевой.

— Нельзя, чтобы нас увидели рядом с трупом, — пробормотал Альбус и опять замолчал.

Это окончательно взбесило Геллерта, и он, высвободив руку, оттеснил Альбуса к ближайшей стене.

— Нет, ты видел, видел?! Убийство, совершённое с помощью беспалочковой магии! Понимаешь?! Это тебе не свечи зажигать, демонстративно размахивая руками!

Альбус кивнул и устало закрыл глаза.

— Это странно. И, признаюсь, я до сих пор не определился, что меня беспокоит больше: хладнокровность, с которой девочка убила человека, или то, что волшебница, наделённая такой силой, нигде не обучается.

Вдалеке послышалось пьяное пение, и Геллерт плотнее прижал Альбуса к стене, так что теперь они полностью скрывались в тени. Правда, было слишком тесно, и волосы Альбуса лезли в рот всякий раз, когда Геллерт пытался заговорить. Наконец он завёл прядь ему за ухо и прошептал:

— Последнее очень просто объяснить. Девчонка наверняка маглорождённая, и поэтому в Дурмстранг её не взяли, а письмо от русских магических школ могло просто не долететь: вороны часто ошибаются местом доставки, а то и вовсе теряются в пути.

— Но магия несовершеннолетних отслеживается. Неужели никто не заметил?

Геллерт усмехнулся.

— Это у вас в Британии всех отслеживают. А в Восточной Европе вполне может обнаружиться какой-нибудь волшебник, который всю жизнь жил в избушке, варил волшебные зелья из сушёных мухоморов и знать не знал о каком-то магическом сообществе. И магическое сообщество о нём не знало тоже. Такое, конечно, редкость, но бывает. А город этот — глухомань совершеннейшая, так что, может, и правда не обнаружили. Хотя это ужасно, когда волшебник вынужден жить среди маглов.

Альбус кивнул, но было видно, что его мучают ещё какие-то сомнения. Пьяница уже давно ушёл, но Геллерту не хотелось отодвигаться от Альбуса. К тому же все ночи, проведённые в Городе, они вместе просто спали и больше ничего, а сейчас выдался такой шанс...

Геллерт уже нежно целовал мочку уха Альбуса, когда тот вдруг заговорил:

— Или магия в девочке проснулась недавно. Иногда такое случается.

Геллерт даже застонал от разочарования: разговоры о магии его, может, и возбуждали, но совсем в другом смысле.

— Ненавижу этот город!

Альбус же лишь ласково улыбнулся, чмокнул его в губы, а потом отодвинулся и пошёл к Юлиному дому. Геллерт же, ещё раз мысленно повторив, что ненавидит этот город, поплёлся следом.

***

Геллерт сидел на спинке скамьи и с самым угрюмым видом пинал одну из перекладин сиденья.

Камня нет, Альбуса нет — примерно такие мысли посещали его вот уже час, в течение которого он бессмысленно портил ботинки и скамейку, время от времени отвлекаясь на то, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы пальто, а потом застегнуть их снова.

Из города надо было уезжать. Геллерту надоело каждое утро выяснять, поднялась у него температура или нет. Надоело каждый раз будто ненароком притрагиваться ко лбу Альбуса, чтобы проверить, нет ли у того жара. Надоело носить дурацкие защитные маски, пить дурацкие магловские таблетки и совершенно по-дурацки переживать. Нет, не то чтобы он думал, что их может скосить магловская болезнь, но ежедневная сводка по количеству заболевших и умерших угнетала.

Так вот, уезжать было надо, но без Воскрешающего камня и Альбуса это было сделать решительно невозможно. Геллерт, исхитрившись, обыскал дома Георгия и Виктора, но ничего не нашёл. Он приходил под совершенно глупым предлогом в гости и, поддерживая беседу, быстро проникал в сознание, но не видел ничего стоящего. По всему выходило, что камня у Симона и кого-либо из Каиных не было и нет, и Геллерт бы с радостью уже уехал, благо вернуться можно было всегда, но без Альбуса это сделать было куда как проблематичнее, чем без камня.

Альбус же постоянно где-то пропадал. То его, старательно изображая мировую скорбь, просила помочь Лара Равель, и Альбус соглашался. То он сам шёл к бакалавру поговорить о болезни. А сейчас Альбуса пригласила к себе Капелла — ангельского вида девочка, но, по мнению Геллерта, манипулирующая людьми не хуже демона-искусителя. В другое время Геллерт бы, может, и оценил такой талант по достоинству, но сейчас этот талант использовался против Альбуса, а его имел право искушать только один человек — сам Геллерт.

В общем, Геллерт решил, что как только Альбус вернётся, он сообщит, что больше подвергать свои жизни опасности неразумно, что их ждут великие свершения, поэтому не стоит ради спасения одного города жертвовать будущим всего человечества. Что Геллерт, в конце концов, очень переживает за...

— Меня зовут Клара, — рядом с ботинками Геллерта появились ботинки поменьше, а когда он поднял глаза, то увидел, что рядом сидит та самая девочка-убийца.

Рука машинально потянулась к палочке. Однако Геллерт решил не использовать магию без крайней необходимости: девочка с такой силой была ему определённо интересна.

— Геллерт.

— Я знаю, — этой Кларе, казалось, было вовсе не интересно, как его зовут. Она болтала ногами и улыбалась, глядя на него. Геллерт молчал и ждал, когда она снова заговорит. Ждать, впрочем, пришлось недолго.

— Бедный, несчастный золотой мальчик, который слишком много о себе мнит, — Клара всё так же невинно улыбалась, а Геллерт невольно задумался, где она научилась копировать интонацию сердобольных бабушек с будапештских базаров.

— Хотя бы насчёт первого не ошиблась: денег у нас и правда немного осталось.

Клара покачала головой.

— Я никогда не ошибаюсь. Геллерт, Геллерт, я знаю про тебя, что больше всего на свете ты боишься потерять своего любимого друга. Согласишься ли ты приблизиться ко мне? Погрузишься в глубину? Ответишь на мои вопросы честно и беспристрастно? — напевно произнесла Клара и замерла в ожидании, глядя на него.

Геллерт же, видя, что девчонка явно верит, что этот нелепый наговор должен каким-то образом на него подействовать, рассмеялся.

— И всё? Только из-за этого я должен ответить на твои вопросы? Тоже мне новость. Помнится, пару месяцев назад один магл-психиатр, когда я честно рассказал, что вижу во сне, будто обладаю самой мощной волшебной палочкой в мире, объявил меня латентным гомосексуалистом с нереализованным половым влечением. Согласись, это намного забавнее, чем получилось у тебя. Мы потом с Альбусом всю ночь реализ... — Геллерт делано запнулся и, демонстрируя самые неискренние сомнения, поинтересовался: — Постой-ка! Сколько тебе лет? Я не уверен, что тебе можно слушать подобное.

Клара фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди.

— Можешь и дальше шутить, а только без меня ты не найдёшь то, что ищешь. Не сможешь вспомнить, — с этими словами она спрыгнула со скамейки и пошла по улице.

Пройдя несколько метров, она вдруг обернулась и добавила:

— А привязанность твоя тебе ещё и боком выйдет.

Геллерт усмехнулся: пророчествам он не верил абсолютно. Да и странно было им верить после того, как ему предсказали смерть в десять лет, а он до сих пор жив.

А вот первое высказывание Клары заставило задуматься. Вряд ли она знала о камне. Вряд ли она вообще имела в виду что-то конкретное, но Геллерт теперь сам подозревал, что второпях мог на что-то не обратить внимания.

Он спрыгнул на землю и медленно побрёл в неизвестном направлении — так лучше думалось.

Геллерт неторопливо брёл по запутанным улицам Города и вспоминал всё, что узнал за последние несколько дней. О том, что Мария очень хочет стать похожей на мать, но одновременно боится этого. О том, что Виктор всю жизнь мечтал о смерти жены, но теперь, предоставленный сам себе, тосковал. О том, что Георгий всю жизнь завидовал своему брату-близнецу и лишь на людях изображал подобострастное восхищение. Симон присутствовал в мыслях каждого из них, но не занимал при этом главного места. Он рассказывал маленькой Марии о чудесах этого мира, помогал Виктору обуздать жену, объяснял Георгию всю суть Многогранника, оживлённо размахивая руками...

Геллерт споткнулся и едва не упал.

На пальце у Симона было кольцо. Обыкновенное кольцо, если бы не едва различимый знак Даров Смерти, выгравированный на камне сбоку.

Геллерт хлопнул себя по лбу и выругался. Воспоминание это он подсмотрел у Георгия ещё вчера и если бы не был настолько невнимателен, то сегодня они с Альбусом уже могли стать счастливыми обладателями Воскрешающего камня и находиться далеко-далеко отсюда.

Но долго обвинять себя Геллерт никогда не умел, а сейчас на это просто не было времени: у Каиных он кольца не обнаружил, а значит, оно до сих пор находилось у Симона. К счастью, недавно Альбус обмолвился, что некий Стах Рубин изучает тело Симона на одном из складов у реки. А то, что Стаха этого недавно схватили Каины, Геллерт видел собственнолично. Потому он больше не раздумывал и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки и распугивая кошек, помчался к складам.

Симон обнаружился в третьем по счету складе. Геллерт даже удивился, как сначала мог пробежать мимо — воняло здесь невыносимо.

Геллерт закрыл нос ладонью, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить тошнотворно-сладкий запах, и огляделся вокруг. Повсюду были ящики, много ящиков, и склад бы ничем не отличался от других двух осмотренных, если бы в одном углу не стоял микроскоп и валялись какие-то бумаги, а в другом — не лежал распотрошённый Симон.

Геллерт, сдерживая брезгливость, подошёл к трупу. Несмотря на то, что все внутренности были выпотрошены, ноги аккуратно разрезаны вдоль вен и скреплены в местах разрезов зажимами, — руки оставались целыми. Геллерт натянул перчатки, двумя пальцами взялся за разлагающуюся конечность и перевернул её. Кольца не обнаружилось. Проделав то же самое и со второй, он выяснил, что и на ней кольца нет. Тогда он перестал церемониться и начал быстро осматривать всё вокруг. Но ни под телом, ни около ящиков, ни на столе кольца не оказалось. Геллерт уже начал думать, что Симон или выкинул его в ближайшую урну, или утопил, или кольцо забрал Рубин, когда вдруг наткнулся взглядом на письмо:

«Дорогой коллега,

К сожалению, не застал вас на месте.

Спешу вас обрадовать и сообщить, что лекарство от болезни, возможно, в скором времени будет найдено, и понадобится ваша помощь. Вы уже знакомы с девочкой по имени Клара?

Все подробности сообщу при личной встрече. Буду вечером в „Омуте“.

Д. Данковский

P.S. Бурах утром упоминал, что у него поднялась температура. Он, конечно, пьёт свои травяные настои, но я не очень им доверяю. Насколько я знаю, вы с ним помирились, поэтому с беспокойством спрашиваю: не осталось ли у вас вакцины? Буду весьма признателен».

— Значит, Данковский, — пробормотал Геллерт.

Клара говорила, что без её помощи Геллерт не найдёт то, что ищет. Данковский нашёл какое-то лекарство от смертельной болезни и не так давно был на складе. Всё говорило в пользу того, что кольцо либо у Клары, либо у Данковского. Последнего найти было намного проще.

Не медля ни минуты, Геллерт аппарировал в «Омут».

К несчастью, кроме полураздетой блондинки — хозяйки этого дома, насколько Геллерт знал, — никого в «Омуте» не оказалось. Блондинка же говорить, где Данковский, решительно отказалась, и вообще куда-то торопилась, при этом ужасно нервничая.

Геллерт тоже торопился и тоже нервничал, поэтому применил легилименцию и, откинув всякие странные мысли о Соборе и его душе, нашёл воспоминание, где Данковский, сбегая по лестнице, обронил, что торопится к Бураху.

Узнав всё, что хотел, Геллерт неосмотрительно резко вышел из чужого сознания, отчего блондинка тут же упала в обморок. Геллерт в очередной раз выругался, но поскольку спешил, то просто отлевитировал её на ближайший ковёр и закрыл за собой дверь.

Аппарировать к заводскому корпусу, где, по слухам, обитал Бурах, он не стал, потому что никогда там не был. А бежать по железной дороге оказалось довольно далеко, и Геллерт, стуча подошвами по шпалам, немного сожалел, что Данковский в записке сразу не написал, что собирается к Бураху. От складов идти было бы несоизмеримо ближе.

Когда Геллерт наконец добежал до убежища Бураха, то остановился перед дверями, чтобы немного отдышаться: ему не хотелось, чтобы вечно прилизанный и чистенький Данковский видел его взъерошенным и запыхавшимся.

Так что Геллерт чуть успокоился, достал платок, вытер пот со лба и только потом вошёл внутрь.

В помещении явно кто-то был, во всяком случае, до Геллерта доносились хрипы и неразборчивое бормотание. Решив, что больше скрывать своё присутствие нет необходимости, он повернул за угол и понял, что увидел нечто для его глаз не предназначенное.

Бурах лежал на кровати, а Данковский стоял на коленях возле него и сжимал руку, целуя костяшки пальцев. Эту сцену можно было бы счесть любовной, если бы у лежащего на кровати не сочился гноем нарыв на шее, а Данковский не стирал с его рта кровавую пену. Бурах был болен. Песчаной язвой.

Геллерт инстинктивно отшатнулся назад и нечаянно задел какое-то ведро, которое упало и со звоном покатилось по полу. Данковский тут же вскочил и развернулся. В руках у него оказался револьвер, дуло которого теперь было направлено точно на Геллерта. Но его это не особо беспокоило: на правой руке Данковского он уже разглядел кольцо с Воскрешающим камнем.

— Что вам надо? — не убирая оружия, зло спросил Данковский.

Такой мгновенный переход к делу Геллерт счёл как нельзя более подходящим.

— Кольцо.

Судя по тому, как Данковский нахмурился, просто так отдавать кольцо он не собирался. А жаль, Геллерт почти понадеялся на то, что всё решится мирно. В самом же деле, откуда маглу знать истинную цену кольца?

— Нет. Убирайтесь.

— Кольцо, и обещаю, что вы меня больше никогда не увидите.

Было заметно, что Данковский ощутимо напрягся, но револьвер держал по-прежнему уверенно, а на самого Геллерта смотрел так, что сразу становилось ясно: убьёт и не пожалеет. Кровавый путь Даров Смерти Геллерту был прекрасно известен, но весь этот фарс с угрозами от магла начинал надоедать. К тому же находиться в одном помещении с больным было небезопасно.

— Кольцо необходимо, чтобы излечить Б... больных. Так сказала Клара.

Геллерт фыркнул.

— О да, девочке-убийце, безусловно, можно доверять. Поступим так: вы отдаёте мне кольцо, а там уже можно и больными заняться.

— Предупреждаю последний раз: убирайтесь, иначе я буду стрелять!

— Отдайте кольцо — сэкономите патр...

Данковский всё-таки решил стрелять. Но за секунду до того, как он нажал на курок, Геллерт выхватил палочку и отшвырнул пистолет в сторону. Тот покорёжил стену и с треском развалился, а Данковский изумлённо смотрел на свою руку, в которой ещё недавно был револьвер, и силился пошевелить пальцами. Кажется, у него было сломано запястье. Но Геллерта это не волновало. Он был зол, просто ужасно зол. Он предлагал этому чёртовому маглу отдать кольцо по-хорошему, предлагал даже помочь после его ненаглядному Бураху, а вместо того чтобы согласиться, Данковский решил его застрелить.

Геллерт снова резко взмахнул палочкой, и Данковский, взмыв в воздух на пару секунд, с грохотом упал у его ног. Довольно улыбаясь, Геллерт наступил на подол плаща, а потом наклонился к Данковскому, чтобы снять кольцо. Тот, казалось, был без сознания, и Геллерт на секунду расслабился... чтобы тут же получить удар в нос. Вторая рука у Данковского сломана не была.

Геллерт быстро отскочил в сторону и, глядя на то, как Данковский пытается подняться, в бешенстве поднял палочку.

— Круц...

Договорить он не успел: в комнату неожиданно ворвался Альбус и последнее, что Геллерт услышал, перед тем как его отшвырнуло в стену, было тихое: «Прости».

***

Очнулся Геллерт от того, что у него зачесалась плечо. Он перекатился на бок, почесал плечо через бинты и только потом открыл глаза. Прямо перед ним стояла настольная лама с фиолетовым в разводах абажуром, а значит, он находился в доме Юлии.

Геллерт сел и огляделся по сторонам. Комната выглядела как обычно, и лишь бутылка костероста на столе напоминала о том, что его какое-то время назад приложил о стену собственный любовник.

Геллерт поморщился.

Он любил Альбуса и не выносил предательства. Поэтому как относиться к предательству Альбуса, он пока не решил. Конечно, он в запале едва не запустил в магла Непростительным, но тот сам напросился. И уж это явно не было достаточно веской причиной для того, чтобы размазывать Геллерта по стене. В конце концов, можно было просто попросить остановиться.

Кажется, Клара оказалась права: привязанность действительно вышла ему боком. Осознав, что некоторые пророчества всё же сбываются, Геллерт невесело усмехнулся. Он задумался было о том, где сейчас кольцо и как им воспользовался Альбус, но потом ему стало лень, и он, откинувшись на подушки, задремал.

И проснулся сразу же, как только услышал шаги, которые сразу же узнал. Пришёл Альбус.

Геллерт осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы обнаружить, как Альбус уселся рядом и теперь обеспокоенно смотрел на него. Больше прикидываться спящим не было смысла, и Геллерт открыл глаза.

Выражение лица Альбуса тут же сменилось с обеспокоенного на виноватое.

Как выглядит виноватый Альбус, Геллерт прекрасно знал. Как выглядит виноватый Альбус, Геллерт, однако же, не видел давно, с тех самых пор, как они уехали из Годриковой Лощины, и Альбус перестал корить себя за то, что недостаточно заботится об Ариане. Временами Геллерт подозревал, что корить себя Альбус не перестал, зато лучше научился контролировать выражение лица, но, в любом случае, сейчас неподдельная вина, читавшаяся во взгляде Альбуса, доставляла Геллерту удовольствие.

Они ещё некоторое время помолчали, пока Альбус не вздохнул и не произнёс:

— Прости.

Геллерт хмыкнул: эту же фразу он слышал перед встречей со стеной. Неужели Альбусу изменило хвалёное красноречие?

Геллерт, не произнеся ни слова, продолжал вопросительно смотреть на Альбуса.

Тот снова вздохнул, а потом засунул руку в карман, вытащил оттуда кольцо и положил его на кровать рядом с Геллертом.

— Это воспринимать как предложение руки и сердца, или ты просто задабриваешь меня побрякушками?

Альбус мученически схватился за голову и провёл руками по волосам.

— Кольцо было нужно, чтобы спасти Город. Бурах делал мёртвые каши из травяных настоев и органов заражённых, но они только на время останавливали развитие болезни. Потом я узнал от Рубина, что у Симона была особенная кровь, которая вырабатывала антитела, способные победить болезнь. Клара пришла ко мне сама и сказала, что может исцелять с помощью рук. Мы попробовали изменить кровь, которую любезно дал Бурах, но безрезультатно. Она всего лишь стала похожа на кровь степняков и полностью с болезнью справиться не могла. Тогда я вспомнил, что с помощью Воскрешающего камня Альфред Бурбунтюр сумел исцелить от чёрной оспы своего брата, и подумал, что если соединить магию Клары и магию камня, то можно изготовить панацею.

— Но ничего не сказал мне!

Геллерту было обидно. Причём обида эта была иррациональной, почти детской. Похожей на ту, когда мама обещала ему, что всегда будет с ним, а потом умерла. Альбус ему, конечно, ничего не обещал и, слава Мерлину, не умер, но...

— Я пытался тебе рассказать, но ты не желал слушать о болезни и всякий раз переводил тему на кольцо, — теперь Геллерт стал припоминать, что действительно отмахивался от разговоров о болезни, потому что считал это блажью Альбуса. И потому что болезнь пугала его, но об этом он предпочитал умалчивать.

— А потом прибежала Клара, сказала, что ты узнал, где кольцо, отключил Еву и теперь направляешься к жилью Бураха. Тогда я сразу аппарировал. Дальнейшее ты знаешь.

— Но зачем понадобилось оглушать меня Ступефаем такой силы? Мог бы просто закричать...

— И ты бы успел остановиться? — Альбус задумчиво посмотрел на него, и Геллерт осознал, что нет, вряд ли бы успел, только сбился бы, и заклинание вышло бы дёрганым и непредсказуемым.

— От одного слабенького Круциатуса никто ещё не умирал. В Дурмстранге его чуть ли не ежедневно использовали в качестве наказания.

— Мы не в Дурмстранге. И, признаюсь, я просто растерялся. Бурах был болен, а кроме Данковского никто не знал, как изготовлять мёртвые каши, поэтому я занервничал и не рассчитал силу заклинания. Но, пойми, я не хотел причинить тебе боль. Всё это было...

— ...Ради общего блага, — закончил Геллерт и неожиданно рассмеялся.

В этом был весь Альбус. Со своим вечным сопоставлением общественных интересов и личных, вечной убеждённостью, что он что-то этому обществу должен. Хорошо учиться, заботиться о сумасшедшей сестре и идиоте-братце. Порой эта убеждённость у Альбуса принимала мессианские формы, на чём в своё время сыграл Геллерт, убедив Альбуса, что им нужно найти Дары Смерти и облагодетельствовать всё человечество. С другой стороны, Альбус и сам являлся отличным манипулятором, и Геллерт понимал, что в своём стремлении помочь всем Альбус способен дойти до того, чтобы не замечать отдельных людей. Даже близких. Даже себя. Но пока Альбус эту грань не переступал, а всё остальное Геллерту даже нравилось. И какое-то извращённое понимание — того, что вся эта ситуация с Данковским и камнем лишь подтверждала: для Альбуса Геллерт не был абстрактными «всеми», был ближе, чем все, — приятно грело душу. В сущности, на Альбуса Геллерт уже не сердился. Но виноватый Альбус представлял собой настолько редкое и прекрасное зрелище, что Геллерт не мог не доставить себе удовольствия помучить Альбуса ещё чуть-чуть.

— Сколько я провалялся без сознания?

Альбус прекратил изображать из себя жену Лота и немного оживился.

— День.

Геллерт кивнул, а потом взял кольцо и начал задумчиво крутить его в руках, периодически поглядывая на Альбуса. Тот, кажется, уже догадался, что почти прощён, и теперь загадочно улыбался.

— Кстати, раз уж ты меня упрекнул в том, что я совершенно не интересовался болезнью, то поинтересуюсь теперь: вы с ней покончили?

— Да, Клара надела кольцо, произвела свои пассы руками и обратила кровь. Никогда не видел столько человеческих органов и крови разом, — Альбус содрогнулся. — Потом Данковский сделал пробное лекарство и проверил его на Бурахе. Я думал, он даже оставшуюся руку от волнения доломает.

Геллерт хмыкнул.

— Ну не все же прикладывают своих любовников об стену. Некоторые, знаешь ли, заботятся.

Альбус покраснел, удивлённо посмотрел на него, но Геллерт лишь отмахнулся: пусть чужие тайны останутся чужими.

— Что дальше?

— Они с выздоровевшим Бурахом и Кларой стали делать эти целебные кашицы, группа мальчишек вызвалась разносить их больным... Если я не ошибаюсь, то сейчас с эпидемией в городе уже покончено.

— Хорошо, — казалось, теперь всё было ясно, но Геллерта волновал ещё один вопрос: — Но что стало причиной эпидемии? Ты сам говорил, что это не обычная чума.

Альбус как будто ждал этого вопроса.

— А это самое интересное, — он лукаво прищурился и посмотрел на Геллерта, прежде чем выпалить: — Многогранник, который ты неосмотрительно обозвал ульем.

Геллерт вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о зеркале Еиналеж?

Он покачал головой. Тогда Альбус пояснил:

— Его можно назвать зеркалом желаний. Каждый, кто посмотрит в него, увидит в отражении не себя, а свою самую сокровенную мечту. Помнится, в Хогвартсе я как-то наткнулся на него, а потом приходил к нему каждую ночь, пока Элфиас не проследил за мной и силой не оттащил от зеркала. Больше я к зеркалу не приходил.

— Что ты видел?

— Семью.

О большем Геллерт решил не расспрашивать: всё было ясно и так.

— Но как связан с зеркалом Еиналеж Многогранник?

Альбус довольно улыбнулся.

— Он работает по такому же принципу. Многогранник показывает детям их самые сокровенные желания. Взрослым, правда, его магия недоступна, за исключением тех, кто сам способен хотя бы немного творить волшебство.

Тут Альбус замолчал и предупредительно поднял палец.

— Однако Симон, обладая изначальной магией, не мог её полностью контролировать, поэтому получилось так, что Многогранник не только показывает людям их желания, но иногда и способен внушать, что желания эти — реальность. Например, Мария, так и не смирившись со смертью любимой матери, искренне верит, что в Многограннике есть некий внутренний покой, где обитает её душа. Или ещё: я обнаружил двух детей, которые играли в песочнице и считали, что это они создали Город и наслали на него болезнь, а все люди — их куклы.

Геллерт не выдержал и рассмеялся. О чём-то таком он и сам мечтал в детстве, даже играл в демиурга, творящего и разрушающего миры. Впрочем, потом он решил, что мечты пора воплощать, и стал искать Дары Смерти... А оказывается, можно было просто сидеть в Многограннике и считать себя Богом! По мнению Геллерта, это было восхитительно. Восхитительно забавно. Однако Альбус, похоже, так не считал и с укоризной смотрел на него. Геллерт перестал смеяться.

— Ладно, допустим это не смешно, и даже грустно, но почему Многогранник — причина болезни, ты так и не сказал.

Альбус сделал неопределённый жест рукой.

— Законы магии. Если есть плюс, то должен быть минус. Многогранник, даря людям внутри положительные эмоции, забирал себе отрицательные, а когда чаша переполнилась — стал их отражать вовне. Преломлённые магией, они в итоге и вызывали Песчаную язву, которая при обычных обстоятельствах была бы не страшнее насморка.

Геллерт кивнул и только сейчас заметил, что Альбус до сих пор сидит полностью одетый. Тогда он чуть пододвинулся, намекая, что рядом с ним можно прилечь, чем Альбус тут же воспользовался, скинув ботинки и бросив в кресло пиджак и жилет. Подождав пока Альбус устроится поудобнее, Геллерт продолжил разговор:

— С этим что-то можно сделать?

— Я уже. Пока все были заняты изготовлением лекарства, я спустился в Многогранник и слегка поколдовал, так что теперь он скорее одностороннее зеркало, нежели стекло, — Альбус на мгновение задумался. — Правда, он по-прежнему может создавать в умах людей мнимое чувство реальности, но, думаю, теперь, когда угрозы заразиться больше нет, русское министерство магии пришлёт специалистов, и они со всем разберутся. В конце концов, вряд ли они не заметили такую сильную вспышку магии.

— В Кларе магия проснулась тоже из-за Многогранника?

— Да. И я надеюсь, что её, несмотря на возраст, возьмут в школу. В сущности, она неплохая девочка, просто дар обрушился на неё слишком внезапно, да ещё и вызвал амнезию.

Геллерт покивал и, глядя на кольцо в своих руках, решил проверить ещё одну догадку.

— Ал, а что ты видел в Многограннике?

И, заметив, как смутился Альбус и в то же время заблестели его глаза, понял, что оказался прав. Не дожидаясь ответа, он сел на кровати и торжественно произнёс:

— Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, я принимаю ваше предложение руки и сердца, — Геллерт надел кольцо на палец и продолжил. — Клянётесь ли вы быть с Геллертом Гриндельвальдом вместе в радости и горе, в бедности и богатстве, в болезни и здравии, и всякий раз, прикладывая его о стену, наколдовывать перед этим подушки?

Произнеся эту речь, он как можно серьёзнее посмотрел на Альбуса, хотя сам едва сдерживал смех. Альбус, впрочем, сдерживаться не стал и заливисто расхохотался. А потом уложил Геллерта на спину, прошептал:

— Клянусь, — и поцеловал.

— Нас же могут увидеть, — пробормотал Геллерт, прекращая поцелуй.

— Так же интереснее, — подмигнул Альбус и продолжил целоваться.


End file.
